


Afloat

by Starlinghue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Partial Nudity, Telepathy, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinghue/pseuds/Starlinghue
Summary: "Wait," Jim's eyes widened, and Spock momentarily found himself displaced when he looked at them. "You never learned to swim? Not even when you went to the academy?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely self indulgent, i just love my forever ship. this fic is applicable to both universes (there's a brief mention of T'Pring, so I guess that's some canon divergence from aos)

"Captain, I still fail to realize why I am mandated to participate in shore leave activities." Spock said, on the borderline of a sigh.

Jim laughed, and Spock noted that his hair seemed more golden in this light. "It's what the Doctor ordered, Spock. And really, call me Jim when we're off duty. If you're so insistent on studying, take a minute to enjoy what this planet has to offer."

Tautarus III was a small, unpopulated planet that was located just on the border of federation space and the neutral zone. The atmosphere was very similar to that of Earth's, and therefor wouldn't negatively affect their landing party. It was essentially a planet of deserts and beaches, with little plant life and more rocky flatlands, and vast oceans. The sand was a light shade of lavender, and the water, though safe to venture into, showed no signs of hosting any lifeforms.

To McCoy's credit, the planet's surface was considerably warmer than the Enterprise, and Spock found his body comforted by the familiar heat. Had it not been for the large beach that lay a few yards ahead of them, Spock would have found the planet very similar to Vulcan.

"It is apparently an ideal place for the crew," Spock observed, watching Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Scott kick splashes each other as they waded into the ocean. Most of the landing party had taken off running as soon as they saw the beach, and some had even beamed down in their swimwear. Chekov had set up an umbrella to provide him shade as he lay in the sand and read what Spock was assuming to be another quadratic physics study.

"The air is nice, clear." Jim inhaled deeply, smiling in a lazy manner. "It's nice to breathe air that isn't filtered."

"Indeed," Spock found himself understanding the sentiment, and momentarily gave into his senses to absorb as much fresh air as he could. When he did so, he caught Jim observing him.

"We're here for a couple hours, you want to go for a swim?" He suggested, and Spock felt his eyebrows raise.

"I do not know how to," Spock admitted, "Vulcan is a desert planet, our select water sources are not above ground, and cannot be used for recreational activity. Unlike earth, chlorinated pools are also seen as an illogical investment."

"Wait," Jim's eyes widened, and Spock momentarily found himself displaced when he looked at them. "You never learned to swim? Not even when you went to the academy?"

"It seemed like a pointless endeavor, and I did not have the time to spare." Spock raised his shoulders slightly in the human gesture of shrugging, something that had been absorbed by him throughout years aboard the Enterprise.

"Wow," Jim seemed genuinely surprised, "Well, Spock, this must be remedied straight away. I can teach you now, if you like?"

Spock considered it. He was not keen on denying his Captain's offer to help him acquire a new skill, especially one that had always been interesting to him to learn. But an activity such as swimming would require a certain amount of exposure, of emotional closeness between bared skin, that Spock was not mentally prepared for.

"I'll have to decline at the present, I have not dressed accordingly." Spock said, and he briefly wondered if his tone conveyed the apologetic feelings that stirred beneath his resolve.

"No worries!" Jim beamed, "I think I'll go down to the beach myself, it looks like they're starting chicken-fights."

Spock was about to inquire what the phrase "chicken-fight" was meant to express, but when he glanced over to the beach, he saw Uhura mounted on Sulu's shoulders, combatting a young engineering ensign who was perched atop of Scott. They appeared to be wrestling to see who could push the other into the water first.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked, just as Uhura shoved the ensign off Scott's shoulders.

 

\---

 

In truth, Spock had not thought much of that brief interaction with Jim for the next several weeks. Learning to swim was not something so pressing that schedules were rearranged, and though Spock did not forget the Captain's invitation to teach him, he had simply allowed other thoughts and matters to overshadow it.

Then, on an early morning surveillance mission on Dega V, the ship's transporter malfunctioned, leaving Jim and Spock stranded on the forest planet.

"The repairs will take a few hours, Cap'n. It will be mid-afternoon there by the time we're ready to beam you aboard."

"I understand, Scotty. Just get it fixed, and keep me posted. Kirk out."

Closing his communicator, Jim turned to Spock and smiled. Curious, Spock inclined his head, waiting for the Captain to speak.

"You saw that pool back there, didn't you, Mr Spock?" Jim said, as if that explained the reason behind his almost mischievous expression.

"Yes, about a hundred yards east from here, we passed a small pool of water created by a stream waterfall. It was most peculiar, because the stream did not continue beyond the pond encircling the rocks. I assume you noticed that the pool was near the entrance of a small hollow cave, though if you are implying we seek shelter there, I doubt we will both be able to fit."

"No, Spock, I was thinking I'd finally teach you how to swim." Jim smirked, and then he stepped in closer. "I get why you didn't want to take me up on that offer in front of the others back on Tautarus III, but it's just me here. No need worry about embarrassing yourself."

Spock nearly smiled, "That is not why I refused you at the time, but it most interesting that you would think me capable of such tenacity."

"Are you not?" Kirk smiled in a way that was almost painful to Spock, it invoked an unfamiliar, and a completely unnecessary emotional response.

"No," Spock said, quietly bewildered at his own feelings. "But, as we have completed our duties here, and have nothing else to occupy our interest, now seems an opportune time to learn."

Jim's grin only got bigger, and he clapped Spock on the arm. "Alright!"

They walked silently back towards the pool, the peaceful hum of harmless insects following them as they went. It was early dawn on Dega V, the system's red sun has barely risen on the dwarven planet. The day was early enough that Spock could make out three of the planet's moons above them in the pale grey sky. There were no humanoids on Dega V, but it was rich with vegetation. An unharmed rainforest.

Once they reached the water's edge, Jim suggested they scan it, just to be safe. The tricorder deemed it harmless, though Spock couldn't suppress the weariness he felt when he saw the temperature was fairly low.

"I'll get in first," Jim said, pulling off his shirt with practiced speed. Spock could not seem to look away as Jim unbuttoned his pants and kicked off his boots. Then, in utter shock, Spock watched as the Captain wormed out of his underwear, and promptly took a running leap into the shallow water, completely nude.

"Wow, that's refreshing!" Jim spluttered between shrill laughs, undoubtedly surprised by how cold the water was. He turned to Spock, unabashed, and and waved in a way that suggested he follow after him.

If Spock where an ordinary Vulcan, the idea might have scandalized him. Yet, he found he was not appalled, and despite a brief internal conflict, he stripped off his clothes, folded them neatly, and waded slowly into the water.

Instantly, Spock found himself involuntarily shivering. Jim looked at him with concern, "Oh shit, I forgot our body temperatures are different. Are you okay?"

"I believe I will be more comfortable once I am moving," Spock said tersely, and he stopped as the water reached his waist. "How do I begin?"

"Well," Jim stepped towards him, the water carving easily around his hips. "You should learn how to float, first."

"Logical," Spock murmured, and he watched as Jim demonstrated by crouching low in the water until it touched his chin, and then slowly, he leaned back, letting himself become buoyant. When he floated, his chest, forearms, abdomen and thighs were exposed to the surface of the water. Spock was careful to only look at Jim from the waist up.

Jim stood after a moment, water steaming down his face and ribs. "You think you can do that?"

Spock nodded, crouched, and laid back. He did not float, but sunk like a rock, his face submerging briefly before he hurriedly got to his feet, splashing as he did so.

"Ah," Jim was trying to fight down his laugher, Spock knew the expression well. "Okay, maybe you need some help."

"That would be appreciated," Spock said, raising an eyebrow. Jim finally let the laughs he was swallowing bellow out of him, and not for the first time, Spock wondered what it would feel like to join him.

"Okay, I'll support your weight. Just lie back on my hands." Jim instructed, laying his hands against the water's surface with his palms facing up.

Reluctantly, Spock let himself lean into Jim's touch, setting up a hasty mental shield up to prevent any emotional transference. It did not completely block Jim out, Spock could feel waves of amusement pulsing through to him, but he was confident the barrier would be easily sustained. Jim's left hand moved to better support Spock's head and prevent it from dipping under. His fingers lightly dug into Spock's hair, the sensation of which was surprisingly pleasant.

For a while, Jim held Spock in the water, slowly adjusting him so that he could float on his own. Soon, Jim went from firmly supporting Spock with two hands to gingerly touching his back with only one. Spock was floating.

"That's not so bad, is it?" Jim chuckled, smiling at he looked down at Spock. Indeed, it was not as dreadful as he predicted. The water muffled Spock's senses, which he took some considerable relief from. And now that his body has adapted to the temperature, it was, as Jim said, quite refreshing.

"Think you can turn over on your stomach?" Jim asked, and Spock made an attempt to do so. But he began to sink again, and Spock flailed for a moment, bobbing in and out of the water before planting his feet on the ground and standing up again, water pouring off of him.

"This is more difficult than I anticipated," Spock confessed, and Jim laughed again.

"You're overthinking it, you just need to trust the water will keep you up." He placed his hand at the center of Spock's chest, "Here, I'll hold you again."

Unprepared for the contact, Spock felt a rush of Jim's feelings stir within him. He was happy, he was calm. They waded deeper into the pool, until Jim's neck and shoulders were the last things exposed. Spock leaned forwards in Jim's hands, uncertain of how to proceed.

"Bring your arms out like a propeller around you," Jim instructed, moving his own arms to hold Spock around the waist had lower chest. "Try and slice through the water. One arm at a time."

Spock did just that, managing to keep his head above water as he did. Jim told him how to kick his feet to ensure movement, and he did so, advancing through the water slowly, as Jim still held him. They went in small circles until Spock became used to the pattern of the strokes, and slowly, Jim let him go.

Thankfully, Spock continued to stay afloat, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Great job, Spock!" Jim beamed, "We'll make a pro of you yet."

"Doubtful, Captain." Spock mumbled, clumsily swimming forwards.

"We're naked and alone, Spock, I think that warrants a _Jim_ don't you?" He was laughing yet again, and Spock struggled to find his footing.

Having veered off course, Spock was in a part of the pool that was bit deeper than where Jim stood, and the water now reached his chin. Remembering the tricorder readings, Spock knew that deepest the pool went was at least two heads taller than him, and he was keen to avoid reaching that point.

Jim began to swim over to him, Spock noticed he was using a different form of stroke, where his arms swung around underwater in front of his chest, like an amphibian's would. Spock tried to mimic the action, again bobbing above and below the surface momentarily, but he managed to keep himself afloat. Lopsidedly, he swam towards Jim, who was much closer to him than than before.

Uncertain of how to remain afloat without going forward, Spock stumbled until his feet touched the ground. Once the water stopped pouring from his hair to his eyes, Spock noticed that Jim was watching him like he was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"You'll get the hang of it," Jim murmured quietly. "You always do."

They were standing very close, Spock could feel Jim's breath on his neck. The height difference between them had never been remarkable to Spock before, but he found in this moment that he took enjoyment out of the few inches he had over his Captain.

"Most perplexing," Spock voiced his thoughts, "You have a habit for producing unsolicited emotions in me."

Jim blinked, "Do I?"

"Yes, it is highly disruptive." Spock furrowed his brows, "Yet I do not wish for the emotions to cease making themselves known. It is, in human terms, frustrating."

"Sorry," Jim said, but he did not look the least bit apologetic. In fact, he looked quite pleased. "What kinds of feelings do I wrestle out of you?"

"They are... complex." Spock knew it was highly inappropriate to discuss emotional matters, they were illogical, and easy enough to subdue. It was a waste of time.

"Hmm," Jim squinted at him, "You don't have to tell me, I have a pretty good guess."

"Enlighten me?" Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"You find me confusing, not just because I'm human, but because I'm so unbelievably charming." Jim flashed a toothy smile, "You know I'm a heartbreaker."

Realizing Jim was joking, Spock felt his lips twitch into a half-smile, and Jim looked positively victorious because of it.

"Was I right?" Jim chuckled and leaned in close, standing on the tips of his toes. The water made light rippling sounds as he moved.

"You were not wrong," Spock conceded, and Jim's eyes went wide and his smile turned humble. "I believe you underestimate the influence you have over me."

The statement seemed to stop Jim's teasing, and he put his weight back on his feet. His expression turned more serious, but his eyes still glowed with humor. "Spock, I want you to tell me exactly what you're feeling. No Vulcan bullshit."

"It is not so simple," Spock exhaled heavily, "There are factors in this regard which you cannot understand."

"Then help me understand," Jim said, and to Spock's surprise he brought his hands out of the water to rest against Spock's cheeks and temples. "Like this, right?"

"You cannot perform the meld from your end, Jim." Spock said pointedly, and maybe it was Jim's feelings batting against his head, but Spock felt very amused.

"Then you do it," Jim sighed and dropped his hands, though they remained outstretched, resting lightly against Spock's collarbone.

"The environment we are in could prove compromising," Spock tilted his head, eyes widening a fraction as Jim's arms slowly snaked around his shoulders, and his hands rested on his neck. "I do not know if it would be safe."

"Alright, no pressure." Jim smiled, and Spock could feel comfort radiating off of him, and snippets of thoughts. He liked having Spock this close. He liked it a lot.

 _Damn, I want to kiss him._ was the only poignant thought Jim had that was strong enough to completely transfer through to Spock, whose eyebrows practically flew off his head.

"Shit," Jim noticed his change in expression, and immediately untangled his hands from behind Spock's head. "Sorry, I got carried away there."

Spock managed to catch one of his wrists in a soft grip as Jim pulled away. Had it not been for the sound of the waterfall, Spock might've heard Jim's heartbeat accelerate. 

"Jim..." Spock said quietly, but his words faltered. Slowly, Spock intertwined their fingers. He wondered if Jim knew what it meant.

Apparently, Jim understood some of the significance, for he lifted their joined hands to his lips and had no hesitations with kissing each of Spock's knuckles. It tingled and sent a warmth through Spock that he had never felt before.

Instinct alone moved Spock next, and he lightly raised his free hand to caress Jim's chin, running his thumb over Jim's lips. Playfully, Jim stuck his tongue out and gave a quick swipe at Spock's retreating hand. A challenge. Taking hold of the base of Jim's skull, Spock was unable to resist kissing him. He was not experienced in this, yet he knew exactly what Jim wanted. He always did.

The kiss was deep, and their linked hands broke apart to better position themselves. Spock reached for Jim's face, his hand lightly brushing the side of his forehead, and unintentionally, their minds mingled together. Spock felt Jim's wants, Jim's long stares at him from across the bridge, and in turn Jim felt his bewilderment, his fascination, his respect. The shared thoughts, memories, and feelings grew dizzying. Overwhelmed, Jim leaned his head back and moaned right into Spock's mouth. It was the closest Spock had ever come to being intoxicated.

When they broke apart, Jim was panting, and Spock, overcome with their shared emotions, felt out of breath himself. The coolness of the pool could not stop the boiling sensation he felt in his hands and face.

"Whoa," Jim croaked, and he slouched lower into the water. "That was... whoa."

"Forgive me," Spock leveled himself with Jim, the water soothing the heat he felt. "I seem to be experiencing a form of sensory overload."

"Yeah, me too." Jim tittered, "If kissing you is that incredible, what're you like in bed?"

"Jim," Spock felt a stab of unwarranted panic, "Vulcans do not-"

"I know, I know, you're very strictly monogamous and celibate, right?" Jim shook his head, "I get it."

"Vulcans can only perform sexual conduct with ones they are bonded to," Spock tried to explain, "We pick out mates depending on mental compatibility, or we are bonded with our betrothed at a young age to secure bloodlines."

"Are you betrothed?" Jim asked, inclining his head in a discreet way.

"In a technical sense, I am, but T'Pring has made it very clear that she will throw down a challenge when our relationship is expected to be consummated." Spock half shrugged, "I always assumed that I would accept it, though if I were to secure a mate before then, it would be unnecessary."

"I see," Jim licked his lips, "And how do you feel about a trial period? We figure out whatever this is, maybe have a few more of those incredible kisses, and just test our compatibility."

"Are you suggesting that I court you?" Spock might have laughed if he weren't back in emotional control. "Forgive me if I overstep, but you regularly occupy your time with multiple partners, a relationship that's based on more than physical attraction would be very out of habit for you."

"I like you, and I want to kiss you, and I dunno, I think we're pretty compatible." Jim said stubbornly, "And unlike common speculation, I'm not always chasing skirts. It's hard to be committed when you're always on duty. Hell, it would actually be pretty nice to have a genuine connection with someone. And I already feel like I have one with you."

His words were so honest, laid as bare as he was, that Spock felt stunned. Without thought, he kissed Jim again, this time cradling his face in both hands, letting their thoughts entwine.

It was certainly more chaste than their first kiss, but just as pleasant.

"I am interested in pursuing this with you, Jim." Spock murmured as he pulled back, caressing his Captain's jaw as he did so. He could feel Jim's pulse in his cheeks and hands, he could feel the years of quiet adoration, the smiles reserved just for him, the way he watched his hands when they played chess, the way he knew from just a twitch of his eyebrows that he was excited.

Jim's eyelashes fluttered, and he grinned just big enough that Spock could feel the muscles shift beneath his hands. "I should've taught you to swim a long time ago."

"Indeed," Spock concurred, and they kissed again.

 

\---

 

The transporter was fixed an hour later, and neither Jim nor Spock were completely dry, so the two were beamed aboard wearing only their pants. Commander Scott was considerably surprised to see them like that, especially with their still damp hair (which had been quite tousled after their activities).

"Scotty," Jim hadn't stopped smiling since Spock had agreed to date him. "Mr Spock may be the galaxy's next champion swimmer."

"Again, Captain, highly doubtful." Spock said, fondness creeping into his voice.

"I trust you two weren't bored down there, then?" Scott asked, looking as if he'd just solved some kind of riddle. Or perhaps won a bet.

"Quite the contrary," Jim said, and he gave Spock a knowing look.

"I did acquire some incredibly fascinating information." Spock tilted his head to one side, his gaze locked with Jim's. "And I will continue to draw on that knowledge."

"Get a room, lads." Scott snorted, and Jim's laugh was loud enough to make Spock's ears ring. 

He didn't mind.


End file.
